Jump
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: What if Sara and Grissom were on the Titanic. This is a story about two people that love each other. (Note: This is an ongoing story. I do not own the movie Titanic, but the temptation to write about it with these two wonderful characters was to good to ignore)


Our car stopped on the pier. The driver opened the door as My mother and her husband stepped out looking at the gigantic ship we were going on.

"Sara, look at this!" My mother said

I climbed out looking up. It was indeed gigantic.

"My goodness!" Mother said

"I ordered luxury. Let's hope that they gave it to us." Conrad said, laughing as he led my mother to the gate. I followed slowly looking at the ship as a prison.

We came aboard being shown our staterooms. Mine was on the other side of my mothers and stepfathers. I walked through the sitting room to the bedroom looking at the decoration. My trunks were brought in and my maids opened them putting my clothes in the closet. I walked out on deck holding on to my hat walking over to the edge seeing people waving on the pier as the last of the guest's came aboard.

The ship was taken out to sea and it was time for us to join the others for dinner. I dressed hearing a knocking at the door. Conrad opened the door looking at me as I walked over.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes, of course I am." I said, walking out past him. He shut the door taking me by the arm.

"I do not want any trouble from you tonight!" He said

"Let me go!" I said, yanking my arm from his grasp. He glared at me as mother came out ready for dinner.

We walked to the grand staircase hearing music being played. Other people wearing their best climbed down next to us to the next level. I nodded to people around us while walking to the dining room. We walked over to a large table where others stood waiting.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Conrad Ecklie, and their daughter Sara Sidle." A man announced

"How do you do?" The others said

"Shall we all sit down?" Bruce Ismay said, at the head of the table.

We all sat down putting our napkins on our laps.

"Are you the Conrad Ecklie that owns the largest steel business in America?" A woman asked, across from me.

"Yes." Conrad said

I sighed bored already as he began to tell them his life story. I looked around watching other people at the tables talking and laughing.

"I am sorry that I am late." A man said

I looked over seeing the most handsome man in a tuxedo I had had ever seen. He looked at us all noticing me as well. I admired his salt and pepper hair and his piercing blue eyes.

"Ah you're not late at all. Ladies and gentlemen this is Gilbert Grissom. He is the man who designed this ship." Bruce Ismay said, as he motioned for Grissom to sit near him.

"It is a beautiful ship." Someone said

"Thank you." Grissom said, sitting down.

He looked over at me then at everyone else. I was struck by him.

After a meal the people around the table were talking about the ship. I stood watching mother giving me a warning glance. The men at the table stood.

"I need to take in some air, if you will excuse me." I said

Without warning I walked away quickly needing to get out of there. I went on deck shivering at the cool air. I made my way to the back of the ship looking over the rails at the water below. My entire world was falling down on top of me. I climbed onto the railing looking down when a hand grabbed my arm. I jumped seeing Gilbert Grissom looking at me concerned.

"Miss. Sidle, what are you doing?"

I looked back over to the water then I climbed down turning to look at him.

"Please leave me alone." I said

"I can not do that." He said "If you jump I will jump to."

"You would die!" I said

"Most likely, but to save you I would do anything." He said

I turned looking at the water. He stood behind me as I sniffed.

"I am not a free woman." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"When we reach New York, I am to marry a man I have never met." I said "My…stepfather has made a merger with another company and to close the deal I am to marry this man that owns the company."

I turned seeing Grissom's stunned expression.

"There must be something you can do." He said

"I can end my life!"

"No, that is not the answer." He said, walking over. "Your eyes are crying out for someone to see you."

He touched my cheek with a warm hand.

"I saw you."

I searched his eyes forgetting where we were. Some men were talking from somewhere and I stood back remembering. His hand fell to his side.

"I must go." I said

"Promise me you will not do anything."

"I will not."

He nodded watching me. I walked past him looking at him then I ran away. I went into my suite closing the door thinking about him. My heart was fluttering inside.

The next day mother, Conrad, and I have breakfast together in the private breakfast room connecting our suites. I sipped my tea from the china cup looking at mother who glanced at me.

"Where did you go last night?" Conrad asked, looking at me.

"I wanted some air. I went on deck."

He wiped his mouth.

"Who did you meet on deck?"

"No one." I said

Mother looked at me as Conrad sighed glancing at her then at me.

"My butler followed you. A man was talking to you!"

"How dare you have your pet follow me!" I said, standing.

"How dare I?!" He yelled, throwing the table to the floor as he stood. Food and china went everywhere. I backed up as he came straight to me slapping me hard on my cheek. I fell holding my cheek trying to back away. "You will never speak to any man alone again!"

I looked past him at my mother. She stood not moving looking at us.

"Do you understand me?" He asked

I nodded crying. He nodded walking back past my mother to his suite. I looked over at mother who followed him closing the door. The maids appeared running over to me. I cried as they helped me up taking me to my room.

After lunch I walked out on deck letting the sea air revive me as I sat on a deck chair. I watched children run around and other guests walk about. As I looked to the left I saw the captain and Mr. Grissom talking as they stood in place near a lifeboat. Grissom walked away coming my way. I felt my heart flutter again hoping he saw me as he walked by. He stopped almost past me turning to see me.

"Miss. Sidle, how are you today?" He asked

I stood smiling.

"Better, thank you."

He smiled.

"I was just talking about the captain about some improvements I would like to make." He said

"This ship is perfect. What more do you want to do to it?"

"I have been trying to convince the company that more lifeboats are needed." He said

"How many more are needed?"

"Right now, there are only enough for half. I want to make room for more. We need enough for everyone."

"I think that is a good idea." I said

"Would you care to take a walk with me?"

I looked around then I nodded. We walked forwards. He looked over at me as I looked at him.

"I hardly slept last night thinking about you." He said "I was worried about your wellbeing."

I looked at him touched.

"I am fine." I said "That is kind of you to say that."

He walked over to the railing as I walked over standing beside him. The water was choppy blue.

"What has happened to your cheek?" He asked

"Oh, I…..it is nothing." I said, touching my cheek.

"Did Ecklie do that to you?" He asked, looking at the water.

I looked down.

"I am not supposed to talk about it." I said, moving away.

Grissom touched my arm stopping me.

"No man should hit a woman."

"I should not be talking to you. I have to go."

He let me go watching as I walked quickly away glancing back at me before walking faster.

I sat at dinner lost in thought as mother talked beside me to the other ladies around the table. Grissom looked over at me as he only half listened to the conversation around the room. Mother whispered in my ear and I sat up straighter looking around.

After dinner was over the men excused themselves to go to the salon to smoke and play cards. Mother sat at the table to talk as I got up wanting to go to bed. I went down the hallway to my suite when Grissom walked over touching my arm searching my eyes pulling me to come with him. I walked with him to the deck walking to the bow of the ship. No one was out because there was a chill in the air. Grissom led me to the very end. He put his hands on my cheeks moving closer kissing me. I kissed him back without resistance. I knew for the first-time what love was at that moment. His hands went down my arms to my back pulling me closer.

He moved back slowly as I opened my eyes looking into his. He hugged me closely.

"I have been a bachelor a long time. Never believing I would find anyone to love. When I saw you, I knew." He said

I moved back feeling a tear go down my cheek.

"Gil, I cannot do this. My step father will kill me."

"Sara, I will not let you go now."

"You have to." I said, backing away. "I will always love you."

I ran back to my room crying locking the door as I threw myself on my bed. The next day before mother and Conrad were up I got dressed walking to Gil's suite. I knocked gently nervously looking around. He opened the door in his robe and bed clothes. I looked at him then I kissed him. He pulled me inside kissing me as he closed the door. We landed on his bed. I was lost in his touch. He gently proceeded to undress me and himself. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations. Then it was different. His touch was more possessive. He could hardly get his breath as I opened my eyes looking up into his. He stopped moving to look at me.

I touched his cheek.

"Are you…all right?" He asked

"Yes." I said

He leaned down kissing me. I closed my eyes as he moved his lips onto my neck. He began to move again.

Minutes later we laid against each other looking at the ceiling. His finger went up and down my arm.

"What happens now?" I asked, gently.

"When we arrive in New York we will can get married and stay for a week then go back to England." He said "I have a cottage by the sea."

I smiled touching his chest with my hand.

"That sounds wonderful." I said

"Do not be afraid. This will work."

"With you by myside I am not afraid." I said

He kissed my head.

I snuck out of his rooms walking to my suite. When I opened my door, I saw my mother pacing in the sitting room.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk." I said, walking past her.

"Do not lie to me!" She said, following me into the bedroom.

"Mother, what I do is my business!" I yelled

"Who do you think you are talking to?" She asked

"I am a grown woman! I should be able to decide what I want to do in my life!"

"Do you understand how important this is to your father?"

"He is not my father!" I said

She slapped me on the cheek.

"How can you be so selfish?" She asked, almost whispering. "Do you want to be disowned? Living on the streets."

"Mother, I want to be happy."

"You think about your place!"

I sighed as she walked out slamming the door. I sat on the bed wishing we were arriving in New York now.

I refused to go to dinner that evening taking it in my rooms. Someone knocked on my door later. I opened it seeing Gil. He came in shutting the door.

"Your mother announced that you were ill." He said, worried.

"I am not ill. I just refused to go." I said, before hugging him. "I wish we were close to New York."

"I know, my love." He said, holding me.

I sighed looking to the side.

"I feel that my life is in danger. Conrad will kill me if I mess up this deal he has."

I looked at him.

"He will not hurt you while I am around."

"I love you." I said

"I love you to."

I smiled a little leaning in kissing him. He kissed me then moved back looking around.

"What is it?" I asked

Suddenly the room shook. I looked around as he walked to the windows.

"Sara, I will be back."

"Let me come with you!" I said

He nodded taking my hand. We went up on deck seeing large pieces of ice on the floor. Gil let my hand go to look over the side seeing a large iceberg going past the ship. I looked as well seeing his alarmed expression.

"Sara, I want you to go back to your suite. Wait for me there." He said, touching my shoulders.

"Yes."

He nodded then he ran off. I made it to the suite pacing thinking about that iceberg. A knock at my door made me jump. I opened the door seeing a steward holding out a lifejacket.

"Please put this on, Miss."

I took it feeling dread. Mother and Conrad argued with the steward finally taking lifejackets.

"This ship will not sink!" Conrad said

"These are ridiculous." Mother said

"Just put it on, mother!" I yelled

She gave me a look then put one on. We walked to the grand staircase walking down seeing others in their lifejackets. I saw Gil walking around looking at people as he went past them.

"Gil!" I yelled, running over.

He looked at me seeing my mother and Conrad walking over. He took my hand leading me to a quiet area of the room.

"Sara, listen to me. This ship is going to sink." He said, calmly.

I gasped as he searched my eyes.

"You said…there aren't enough lifeboats."

"Half the people on the ship will die."

"What do we do?"

"You need to get on a boat."

"You to!"

"Sara, it's women and children first. The men have to stay behind."

I felt tears coming down my cheeks as he moved his hand to my cheek.

"You will die!"

"It will give me peace knowing that you are safe. I was blessed to know you."

"I can not leave you!" I said

"Sara, you need to!"

"You jump…I jump!"

He pulled me against him. Mother and Conrad looked over at us in disgust. Gil led us to the deck where a life boat was being loaded.

"You'll be right back. This is just a silly problem they need to work out." Conrad said, helping mother on the boat.

"Conrad be sure to lock my stateroom door." Mother said

I looked at mother then at Gil.

"Get in, Sara." He said

"No, I am not leaving you."

"I will be along soon."

I looked at him knowing he was lying.

"No!"

"Miss, you need to get in now!" The officer shouted.

"No, I will not!" I said

"Sara, get in here now!" Mother yelled

Conrad shoved Gil back grabbing me throwing me onto the boat. I landed on it feeling the boat being lowered.

"No!" I screamed, standing looking up at Gil. He solemnly watched me go. I could not let this end like this. Without warning I jumped to the railing of the ship barely making it hearing mother screaming. I climbed over not caring as I ran up the deck. Gil came down from above running over to me hugging me.

"Do you know what you have done, Sara?!" He yelled

"You jump…I jump!"

He looked at me then he held me in his arms.

"Right."

I sniffed shaking.

The ship started to tilt, and Gil got me up on the first deck. We ran to the other side of the ship to find all the boats were gone. People started to panic, and we could hear gunshots.

"It is getting out of control!" Gil said

I was scared as he pulled me passed the screaming people to the stern. The ship tilted more and more making it very steep. Gil helped me climb as many people were doing. We reached the railing hanging on for our lives as the ship stood straight up. Gil climbed up on the other side of the railing then he helped me up. His body came over mine as we looked down at the dark water below.

"Now what?" He asked

"I don't know!" I said

I looked over at a man looking at me just as scared drinking from a flask.

A loud creaking sound frightened us as people started to scream. The ship started to go down. We could see the water rushing up.

"Hold on!" Gil shouted

I held on tight when the water reached us. It was freezing, and we were pulled under as the ship went down. Gil somehow grabbed me around the waist helping me swim to the surface. I coughed as others swam around screaming. Gil swam us over to two large wooden doors floating in the water.

"Climb up!" He yelled

"I cannot!" I said

"Come on, Sara!" He said, helping me up. I climbed on laying down shaking as he jumped up. Laying down beside me. He moved closer putting himself against me.

The screaming became weaker and soon it was quiet. I stared at the stars as we floated through the icy waters. Gil moved his head.

"Are you still with me?" He asked

"I am looking at the stars." I said

A light hit us as Gil moved seeing a bright lite moving around.

"Over here!" He yelled, waving.

I moved looking over then I looked at Gil. He turned looking at me. We got on the boat given a blanket. Gil held me with the blanket around us. They found a few more survivors before giving up. We joined the other boats rowing along in silence. I slept against Gil dreaming of being on the ship dancing.

The ship Carpathia finally arrived taking us aboard. Conrad walked around on deck looking around at the survivors. Gil and I hid ourselves from his search.

"Did you mean what you said before that we would get married?" I asked

Gil smiled holding me close as we stood at the stern with others looking at the statue of liberty in the distance.

"Yes, I meant everything I said."

I smiled looking out at New York.

"Will you be happy with me?"

"I know I will." I said

He put his head against mine as I laid mine against his chest.

The ship docked at the pier and we got off. Gil looked around with his hand in mine. We got away as quickly as we could from the dock since mother and Conrad would be looking for us. Gil had money on him and we made our way to a hotel not far from the pier. After getting a room he took me to a justice of the peace. We came back to the hotel to rest. In the morning Gil got the newspaper talking about the Titanic sinking. He sat on the bed beside me reading it.

I moved seeing him.

"Good morning." I said

He put the paper down moving to lie down next to me.

"We survived."

"Now we are married." I said, smiling at him.

"True." He said, touching my cheek with his finger.

I stopped smiling thinking.

"I keep thinking about all those people that died."

"It was horrible. They didn't deserve to die."

"Your going to change that." I said

"Yes, I am." He said, looking determined.


End file.
